


Harmonize

by sassyku



Category: Stella Glow
Genre: Alternate Canon, Bonding, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Canon, headcanon heavy, mushy pre-ship friendship junk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 13:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13319436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyku/pseuds/sassyku
Summary: A wall of differences stands tall between the King of Beasts and his new squire, with nothing more than stiff respects passing between them. But when Xeno finds Elcrest masterfully playing upon the castle's pipe organ, they realize that even the most distant of souls can learn to harmonize.





	Harmonize

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place a couple years before the Eclipse occurs, so it's steeped in my ideas surrounding Xeno and Elcrest's relationship prior to what little the game shows us of Regnant 1000 years ago. So warning for the headcanon of Elcrest being Xeno's squire, as well as some other bits of backstories and world building of Regnant's history that I've developed. ✌ I hope you enjoy nonetheless!! This fic has been in the works on and off for at least seven months and now I can finally rest.
> 
> Also, the Stella Glow title theme is some great mood music to read this to, as it happens to be the song they're playing here ; )

The audience chamber knew nothing more than an ever-stifling silence, save for the rare occasions in which the king saw it fit to sit mighty upon his throne. Yet even though not a soul was at its proper place in the chamber, the room roared with noise. The sound of the grand pipe organ that loomed tall behind the throne rang clear, filling much of the castle with the drifting sound of its enchanting cadence. It keened with a fierce tune, notes racing strong with astounding speed.

Servants and knights alike paid the song no mind, dismissing it as what could only be a royal musician practicing for a performance. But Xeno knew better than that. He knew there was no one scheduled to be in the audience chamber at this hour, and he knew there were but a scarce few people the guards allowed in that room when he wasn't present. And out of that handful of people, not one of them was a musician.

Terribly intrigued by this bizarre occurrence, his attention was swayed from his planned break time in the royal library. A rest to catch up on his reading could wait until another day, he ultimately decided. Xeno turned on his heel and made straight away for the audience chamber.

The guards were on standby outside the door, just as they ought. They saluted to their king who strolled over at leisurely pace, but he dismissed their stiff signs of respect. “What brings you here, Your Majesty?” One asked, to which Xeno made a subtle face at the title.

“I came to see what all this ruckus was about. ...Oh, but you needn't alert anyone of my presence, as I do not expect to be here long.” His added reassurance came as an afterthought— he could already clearly imagine his younger brother Kallias and his advisors filling the chamber upon his entrance. The guards gave brisk nods in affirmation before they bowed their heads to their king. The crossed spears that blocked the entrance parted to welcome him in, the faint sound of metal scraping upon separation echoing dully in his ears.

Xeno made way for the organ in the back, his thoughts scattered from the uncertainty of what he would find there. But all those thoughts came grinding to a halt on arrival and he froze, baffled by the scene awaiting him. The black-haired boy sitting at the stool of the organ, wholly engrossed in playing, was the last thing the young king could have imagined.

“ _Elcrest?_ ” Came his bewildered voice, barely loud enough to be heard over the resounding organ. His squire’s fingers flew madly across the keys in a relentless dance, and Xeno could hardly believe his eyes. “What in the world are you _doing_?”

The music came to an abrupt end when his voice broke the boy free of his trance, the tune finishing off with a jarring blare from fingers carelessly slamming down on the manual. Pain flickered across Xeno's features at the unexpected roar of the pipes, though his expression soon withered into a crestfallen look from the absence of music. Elcrest whirled around in his seat to face his king, but once they met eyes, the look on Xeno's face was entirely misinterpreted. He saw the disappointment as aimed at his behavior, and his nerves were set aflame by a blaze of gnawing guilt that spread wild in his heart.

“My apologies! I... I swear I did not mean to intrude on your space. I just... I couldn't help myself...! I have wanted to try out the organ ever since I laid eyes on it!” He sputtered with a frantic shake of his head, and then hung it in utter shame. No, he shouldn't try to explain himself. He knew what he did was wrong, and there was no excuse for it. “I am _deeply_ sorry for my impudence—”

The distraught apologies made for an odd scene in Xeno’s eyes, unlike anything he was used to. He knew that a few months together wasn’t enough time for Elcrest to get over the timid feelings that haunted him whenever in Xeno's company, but this was far more exaggerated than he'd ever seen from him. Could it be he was embarrassed by his talent...? It would be quite a shame if that were the case, with how enchanting his music was. “No, there is no need to apologize,” he said lightly, putting his hands up and waving off the concerns. “I'm not bothered by your performance. Quite the contrary; I am rather impressed! I hadn't a clue you kept such a remarkable talent hidden away.”

That had Elcrest changing colors, his face gone beet red from ear to ear while his eyes fell downcast. Mentor or no, to receive such high honors from the _King of Regnant_ only pushed his nerves further into distress. Was this… really appropriate? “It... really is nothing special, I assure you. Just an old hobby of mine.” He scratched the back of his head awkwardly and snuck a sheepish glance back at Xeno.

There came a hearty chuckle and the sound made Elcrest stiffen in surprise. “‘ _Nothing special’_? I beg to differ!” Xeno remained ever friendly even as he tried to stifle his laughter, a smile spread brightly across his lips.

But then his gaze wandered, and that bright expression faded. He stared up at the pristine gold pipes towering high above them, and a shadow of something Elcrest couldn’t quite read cast over him. Deep brown eyes suddenly grew dim, staring off with a faraway gaze awash with memories. “This organ was a gift to the castle from my homeland, under the hope that I'd find solace in playing it as a pastime. Yet the notion of learning it still confounds me... Try as I might, I cannot seem to master even a simple song. To see you play it with such mastery, how could I not be impressed?”

“Really...?” Elcrest quirked an intrigued brow. His cheeks were still tinged pink, but spiked interest was enough to distract from his burning embarrassment. He planted his palms against his thighs, and he leaned in ever so slightly closer to Xeno. “I mean no disrespect, but you strike me as the type who would pick right up on this sort of thing.”

“Overestimating me, are you? I'm flattered.” The king pushed back his looming feelings of inadequacy and allowed another laugh to escape, though this one was more reserved than the last. His soft eyes trailed down again to meet with Elcrest's gaze, and Xeno offered a half-hearted shrug of his shoulders. “The royal musicians have tried to offer their wisdom to me, but it seems I am a hopeless cause. I must not be cut out for the musical arts, is all.”

The friendly vibe they shared grew faint after Xeno spoke and his squire’s expression fell bleak. Had he said something amiss...? He couldn’t think of anything wrong with what he said, but there was no mistaking that something shifted between them. He opened his mouth to question but Elcrest cut him off before a single word could escape.

“That can't be it... I believe everyone can learn an instrument as long as they put their mind to it.” There was a lingering pause, the boy appearing to be caught up in mulling something over. He was hesitant to speak up again, but when he did, his voice carried strong despite the evident nervousness. “If you have the time… perhaps I can help teach you? I am sure my skills must pale in comparison to the royal musicians’, but I might be able to offer lessons that are a tad more... down to earth.”

At first, Xeno had to ask himself if he misunderstood. His squire, offering to teach him how to play the pipe organ... The thought was nothing short of absurd, but it was very much real despite his doubts. “You... would do that for me?” He chewed down on his lip, finding it harder to maintain eye contact with the other. It was his turn to be left embarrassed on the spot, and he shuffled his footing in apprehension. “I... would certainly be honored to learn under you. But I am uncertain if I'm capable of any improvement. I would hate to waste our time pursuing a fruitless ambition.”

“Nonsense. Everyone can improve as long as they have faith in what they're doing. Here,” Elcrest held his hand out to Xeno, pushing down the nagging insecurities around his king with a friendly grin. A passion of his had ignited within, and he wasn’t about to let his fear get in the way of spreading joy to the person he most respected. “Sit down with me. I can show you some of the basics right now, if you are free to dawdle.”

Xeno locked his eyes on the offered hand, a stupefied look overcoming him. It was a bold act, but he felt no disrespect from it. Quite the opposite, in fact— he was elated to receive such a personal offering. His dream was to feel as though he and Elcrest could stand together as equal men despite their rankings, and this was undoubtedly the closest they had come to that thus far. “Ah... very well then. I believe that I should have just enough time to spare.”

He managed a smile and took Elcrest's hand, to which the other gave an eager tug to come closer. The small size of the stool made Xeno's resolve falter for a moment, but he did his best to squeeze onto it. It was a tight fit resulting in the two young men pressed close together, and the king couldn't help but wonder if such a flimsy thing could hold their combined weight. Neither of them seemed to mind the closeness at the very least, with the most discomfort coming from Xeno unnerved by the thought of playing the organ. They turned to exchange smiles once settled and Elcrest rested a hand on Xeno's shoulder in hopes of soothing his fears.

“I'll start with explaining the mechanics of the organ, then. First of all, you use the stops,” Elcrest withdrew his hand to gesture to the array of gilded knobs on either side of the set of keyboards, “to control which ranks of pipes sound when you press a key. It would be wise to familiarize yourself with them first, in order to learn how each affect the organ. The manuals are separated so that you're able to play different sounds at the same time, which takes a bit of getting used to, but I am sure you can manage it. Meanwhile, the pedalboard at our feet plays lower-pitch—”

“No... No, _please_ be silent.” In no time at all, Xeno crumbled under the weight of the relentless information that bombarded him. He had pressed his fingers up against his temples, rubbing in slow circles to ease what could only be a brewing headache. “This is just all too much for me to take in...! I am sorry. I simply... cannot comprehend it. How can you possibly hope to control so many different functions at once? I have tried time and time again, but it's too overwhelming!”

Elcrest's smile turned stale and his stomach twisted in knots at the sight of his king in distress. Was Xeno truly that incompetent...? No, no, that couldn't be the case. It was understandable for him to be overwhelmed, he supposed; it was a complex instrument, after all. With more familiarity, he had no doubts that Xeno could shine just as brightly as he upon the organ. “I see... then, perhaps we should start smaller? I will admit, a pipe organ as your first instrument might be setting your sights a bit too high... Oh! If memory serves, there's a piano located in the royal ballroom, right?”

“Yes... that is correct. The west wing ballroom holds a grand piano for the royal musicians to play during special events. I do not see any problem if you wish to use it during the down times, but..." Xeno's voice faded out and his head fell into a shameful bow, the words he wished to speak escaping him. His hands ran down his legs, and he opted to smooth out his tunic through the crushing silence. After what felt like an endless minute, he shifted in place to face the other boy straight on and he gave him an uncertain look, one so forlorn it made Elcrest's heart squeeze in his chest. “But... do you truly believe I would be any better at the piano...? I... am not certain, given my glaring shortcomings in this field.”

There wasn't much that he could do to help his king’s doubts, if he was being honest with himself. It was becoming more evident by the minute that his inability to play the organ was something that plagued Xeno deeply, and those turbulent feelings would not be quelled unless he learned. Words alone could not settle something like this... but actions would always speak louder.

“Don't worry. I am _absolutely_ certain that it will be easier for you to comprehend. All you need is experience.” Elcrest reached out to the hand Xeno had rested on his thigh and cupped it in his own. Actions did indeed speak louder than words, and Xeno gave a start at the touch. His eyes were alive with shock at first, but he quickly settled into peace. Elcrest lips turned up into a warm smile and he gave his king's hand a gentle squeeze before continuing on. “The piano was the very first instrument I learned. It is still difficult, for sure, but it is leagues easier than the organ. If a simple villager like me could learn it at a young age, then I'm certain someone of your caliber would have no trouble at all.”

The doubts would linger no matter what was said; there was nothing Elcrest could do for that. But no matter the incessant worry of inadequacy, Xeno made the choice to believe in his squire. He smiled back at him, genuine and bright and reaching all the way to his eyes. “Very well. I will rely on you to teach me the secrets of the piano. Shall we go to the ballroom now?”

“Er…” The hesitance came unexpected, crashing down on their hopeful mood without remorse. Elcrest removed his hand from Xeno's to scratch at the back of his heating neck, and he let out a sheepish chuckle. “Well, only if you, ah... lead the way? I... have never actually been to the ballroom before... or the west wing at all. I only knew of the piano through the occasional word among the guards.”

Xeno was unfazed by the request; if anything, he appeared to be humored by it. The low light of the audience hall danced in his eyes, causing them to sparkle with amusement. He offered a nod and stood up from his seat, and his hand rose to wave Elcrest along. “It will be my pleasure. Come along, we haven't all that much time left.”

“Y-yes, Your Majesty!” Elcrest bolted up as if on order, eager to follow his command. The response he got was none too pleased, and he shrunk back an inch once he felt the displeased glare of Xeno's pierce straight through him. “...My mistake. Yes, Xeno. Let's be off!”

Elcrest always stuck close by Xeno's side, a look of wonder coming over him whenever they passed through a part of the castle he hadn't been through yet. He was practically glued to him, as though he was afraid he'd get lost somewhere down the endlessly spanning halls of the castle if he lingered for a second too long.

Xeno was quick to catch on to that worry, and in truth, he felt for him. He had likewise felt as though the palace walls would swallow him whole when he first explored the castle in his native country of Landbeorht as a child, and this was hardly different. Not wanting the overwhelming feeling to consume the other, he offered his hand out to Elcrest while they walked.

Perhaps it wasn't all too proper of a king and his squire to walk hand in hand through the castle, but Elcrest timidly took the offered hand nonetheless. It may have been a long and intimidating walk to the ballroom, but he felt utterly secure in Xeno's guidance. No words passed between the two of them, but time flew by merely appreciating each other's presence and basking in the breathtaking beauty of Lambert Castle.

* * *

All the beauty they saw on the way could not surmount to the glory of when they arrived at the ballroom. A set of grand double doors loomed tall before them, cream in color and decorated with shining gold trim along each panel. The handles were likewise gold and polished to perfection, and while Elcrest didn't pick up on the detail at first glance, he realized they were sculpted in the shape of two lions standing on their hind legs in a great and mighty roar.

Xeno caught the clear bewilderment on Elcrest's face and he gave him a knowing look, and then took the handles in both hands. The world that opened up to him as the doors swung open was beyond anything Elcrest could imagine. Words couldn't begin to describe the beauty laid bare before him, and his mouth hung agape with wild eyes flashing about in a futile attempt to soak up every detail of the magnificent sight. He took a few shaky steps in, only dimly noticing that Xeno followed behind, and he turned in slow circles to observe all the eye-catching splendor the room had to offer.

The ballroom was enormous, putting the size of the audience chamber to shame. He was certain the room could easily fit the population of multiple villages within, or maybe even entire cities. Images of the room full of bustling people flooded his mind; awe-inspiring visions of guests from all sorts of different origins and cultures coming together to celebrate the grand kingdom they lived united under. He'd hardly taken a glance at his surroundings, yet already he longed to see the ballroom alive with people.

The floor was gold marble beneath his feet while large gold plated crystal chandeliers hung overhead, six in total set staggered across the room. Brilliant white archways rimmed the ballroom, their pillars decorated with golden swirl patterns painted dancing along its surface. Between each arch was a tall paneled window, dressed with red curtains drawn open. Sunbeams poured in through the panes, lighting up the room with its gleam, as warm and ethereal as any daydream of heaven.

The image of a lion surrounded by stars against a deep blue background eventually caught Elcrest's gaze, which he immediately recognized to be the royal crest worn on two banners. They hung suspended from the arch opposite the entrance, and only then did it click into place just what the arch encircling the room was. Much to his disbelief, there was a second tier to the ballroom, housing a balcony that wound around the upper perimeter of the room. If he looked closely, he could make out the image of a radiant throne sitting alone on the floor above the royal banners.

A calm place to observe the countless attendees of the ball dancing to their heart's content down below... It was the perfect fantasy in Elcrest's mind, especially when he imagined himself standing beside the throne Xeno sat upon. It was an absolutely ridiculous idea, especially with how Commander Kallias was the more likely candidate to stand beside Xeno during royal festivities, but it was an endearing addition to his imagination nonetheless.

He shook himself free of the daydreams, only to find himself to be standing all alone, still just a few feet inside the ballroom. Xeno had gone up ahead while he stood mystified, though he caught sight of the king standing at the platform off to the left. Notice of his king was fleeting, however, as all his attention was consumed by what he saw on that platform. His legs broke out in a run, his bewitched heart pounding harder in his chest with every stride.

The platform was large and had plenty of open space for the royal musicians to set up their instruments, but there was one instrument in particular that stayed within the ballroom at all times. It was a pure white grand piano, decorated lavishly with gold ornate borders on its face. A long golden stool adorned with a red cushion sat before it, offering more than enough room for two people to sit down at it. It was an image of true beauty, dream-like in its grandeur. Elcrest approached the piano, all of his hesitation lost.

“It... it's _perfect_ …” He spoke with a breathless voice, a timid hand reaching out to glide his fingers along the top of it. A castle's wealth was not to be underestimated, but the luster still managed to far exceed all of his expectations. A stray thought drifted through his mind; _is someone like me truly worthy of laying a hand upon such a fine instrument?_ He stilled his hand, his resolve wavering, though he did not yet back off. No matter how small and inferior the boundless riches of the ballroom made him feel, Elcrest simply could not tear his eyes off of the piano.

It was a blessing Xeno stood beside him, as his king took notice of his stupor in no time. He had to admit, Elcrest's childish delight was heartwarming to bear witness to. But alas, standing there staring at the grand piano was not about to get them anywhere. With an encouraging smile and a grandiose gesture towards the piano, Xeno ushered his squire onward. “Please, have a seat. The stage is yours.”

Elcrest's head snapped towards Xeno with a start, the broken silence having finally pulled enough of his attention away from his amazement. He glanced between Xeno and the stool before nodding, and he settled himself at the piano at long last. For a moment his eyes remained wild, unable to help but admire how pristine the ivory keys were. With one last deep breath, he raised his hands and set his fingers in place upon them.

There was no movement from Xeno while Elcrest made himself comfortable, and a pout played on his lips at that detail. “Do not think you're getting out of this that easily.” He turned to look back at Xeno, his expression stern. His right hand drifted from its place on the keys in favor of urgently patting the area next to him on the stool. “You sit, as well. There is plenty of room.”

Caught red handed, Xeno could only release a weary laugh. He raised his hands in defeat and surrendered to Elcrest's wishes. “Seems I cannot escape this, can I...? So be it.” As Xeno went to take his seat, Elcrest politely scooted over to offer up more room for his king. The courtesy was hardly needed with the amount of space there was, but it still felt like the right thing for him to do.

No longer would they sit pressed against each other like they were at the pipe organ, infringing on personal space as their arms bumped against each other. It was much more comfortable, although somehow being further apart made things feel all the more daunting to Xeno. With a nervous roll of his shoulders and a tense rising, then withdrawing of his hands from the piano, it became clear he much preferred their prior seating arrangements. Not daring to speak a word in fear of embarrassing himself, Xeno silently scooted over in order to close the gap between Elcrest and him.

“Hm? Is there something the matter, Xeno?” Surprised eyes were on him, but Xeno did not lift his gaze from the keys in order to meet them. If he didn’t grasp his resolve now, he never would.

“Not at all. I just assumed closer proximity would be more beneficial when guiding my hands during a lesson. ...Is that too presumptuous of me?” He may have been lying through his teeth, but at least his logic was sound.

“O-oh... No, I suppose that's reasonable.” Elcrest gaze flickered away from Xeno for a brief moment, and he scratched idly at his cheek. “...But having the both of us crammed on the far end of the stool won't do us any good. Shall we move back towards the middle, at least?”

_Oh._ He hadn't quite thought about that. “Ah...! Right. My apologies.” With shame urging him to move quickly, Xeno slid back to the middle of the stool with Elcrest following right behind him. They were left with enough room for clumsy arms to move freely, but still close enough for Xeno to find comfort. “Shall we... begin, then? That is, if you are ready, of course.”

“Ready and plenty eager to test out this magnificent beauty," Elcrest admitted with an airy laugh. “I have a song I would like to try teaching you to start off. It's the first song I ever composed, so it should be relatively simple to learn. It is deeply important to me, as well, so it would be an honor to share it with you. However... I would like to perform it for you, first.”

That came as a surprise to Xeno. It was strange enough to find out Elcrest was a gifted musician, but for him to be a composer, as well? He was truly a man of endless talents... Xeno almost felt a bit envious of his countless abilities. “As long as you are comfortable with sharing a piece so special to you, I welcome you to play it. I will be the one most honored to hear it, I'm sure.”

The approval had Elcrest’s heart soaring with delight. He gave a quick nod and readied his fingers at the starting keys, gliding over their smooth surface. “Alright then. I want you pay close attention to my hands, and simply... listen.”

The song started off slow and peaceful, with a simple but effective pattern of notes. Other notes gradually joined in to harmonize with the main melody, its pace picking up ever so slightly, but not once did the serene tone falter. As it progressed, it keened with what at first seemed to be a melancholy tune. But when listening closely, it could be heard for what it was truly meant to be— a heavenly melody laced with chilling majesty.

It made Xeno's heart ache in a way he couldn't begin to understand, but he didn't want it to end. As much as it made him ache, it inspired and captivated him just the same. He watched closely as Elcrest's fingers danced across the keys, but most of all he allowed himself to become swept up in the music, and lost himself in it.

It ended just as quickly as it began; far too short a song. As soon as the last key was pressed down and Elcrest's hands drifted to fold neatly in his lap, Xeno turned to face him with a baffled look. “You... wrote that?” Elcrest was no less taken aback by the inquiry, but he merely nodded in response. “That was... the most touching piece I've ever heard.”

There was an intake of air, then silence. The compliment was all too flattering, for sure, but something didn't add up right. Was Xeno saying that just to make him feel good...? “Surely you jest... The royal musicians play for you all the time! There is no way I could have composed something better than them. Besides…” His eyes flicked downwards, a shadow of regret falling over him. “I composed that piece years ago. I am sure I could write something better now, if only I had the inspiration.”

“Nonsense!” Xeno caught one of Elcrest's hands in his and searched for his gaze. “Your song held me spellbound from start to finish. Perhaps you could write something better now, but that does not lessen its value in the slightest. I genuinely meant what I said, _truly_.”

Elcrest avoided Xeno's urgent stare, instead gaping at the hand holding his. No matter how absurd, he had to admit that those words did feel genuine. Perhaps his king simply had bad taste...? Nonetheless it troubled him, and his heart lurched into his throat. “If... you insist so. I suppose if you like it as much as you claim, learning it will be a delight for you.”

Xeno released Elcrest's hand from his grip, and that warm smile of his was back. Just seeing that radiance of his made all those troublesome feelings fall away. “It would be an _honor_.”

“Then let us not delay any further. I don't suppose you know how to read sheet music, do you?” It was a stretch, but Elcrest so longed to make a leap of faith towards an outcome much too optimistic for their current situation.

Alas, Xeno’s warmth was fleeting in the face of his incompetence, and Elcrest caught a glimpse of his king’s face gone pale. “I... learned many things through my years of schooling, but not once did I touch upon the studies of music... I am afraid it would be like learning a foreign language to me.” He paused a moment to think, then shook his head. “No... Worse, even. I was at least efficiently taught to understand a handful of different languages.”

“I assumed as much... Well, no matter. I will just have to guide you through the keys one by one, for now.” While it would be much easier on him to teach Xeno sheet music first, Elcrest understood there was no way that would go over well at this rate. Hoping his memory was sufficient enough to learn one song would be safer than overwhelming him again. If all went well today, they could tackle reading music at a later date.

When met with no protests, Elcrest made the first move and took hold of Xeno's wrists. “Set your hands here,” he instructed as he lightly pulled his king's hands along to their desired destination. “And begin with this key.” He kept his finger pointed at the starting key until Xeno laid his own upon it.

“Like this...?” The sound that came next was harsher than it should have been. Xeno had hastily pressed down on the key with all his might, creating none too pleasant a note. He immediately noticed his mistake and withdrew his hand, his face warping into a cringe.

Xeno looked to his squire in anticipation of disapproval, but what he found was far from the case. Elcrest sat there with a loosely closed fist covering his mouth to he stifle his bubbling laugher, but the edges of a bright smile peeked out from around his hand nonetheless. “There's no need to press so hard! Try a bit lighter on the next key, and it should sound better.” The words just barely came out around his laughter, but he managed. After a brief moment to compose himself, he gestured to the next key. “The piano will sound no matter how hard you press. There is no need to force it.”

Easy for the one who found humor in his failure to say... Xeno breathed a sigh and put it past him before he followed the guidance to his next note. The sound came out better this time, as he pressed down just as much as what felt natural. It was an improvement, which was more than he could say about all of his musical endeavors thus far. “Is that acceptable?”

He was met with resounding approval from Elcrest's excited nod. He placed a hand on Xeno's shoulder and leaned in a tad closer. “ _Perfect_. As long as you maintain that, we should be able to continue with ease.”

And continue they did, fussing over the notes of the song for what felt like an eternity. Even after their first full run of it, Elcrest had them start again, with this time seeing how much Xeno could remember on his own. Which alas wasn't all too much, but it was still more than he had expected. Proper learning be damned, for Xeno had a knack for memorizing things.

“You have a long way to go, but I would never have been able to guess that was your first run without assistance.” Elcrest admitted brightly. “Looking at it based upon the progress that you’ve shown, that was exceptional!”

“The notes repeat often, so the core melody is not all too challenging to pick up on.” He explained with a scratch of his head, his humility dragged forth by Elcrest’s overbearing enthusiasm. “It is nothing special, I assure you.”

“But you picked up on it much faster than I normally do songs, and I have sheet music to assist me!” He pushed onward, not about to relent over such a weak attempt at refusing his praise. “I am convinced. This song was meant for you to play.”

“Or perhaps you are simply a good teacher.” Xeno interjected with a teasing smile.

“Wha— That's irrelevant!” Without thinking, Elcrest retaliated by playfully bumping his elbow against Xeno's arm. The laugh that would have accompanied the action died in his throat when he realized the horrid mistake he made, and he jolted away before Xeno could react. Panic stirred in his chest and he tucked his arms tight around his body, shifting away from his king. “P-please, excuse my behavior. I mean no disrespect! I don't know what came over me. I swear, I will never show such impudence agai—”

He was silenced by a hand on his shoulder, but his tension only skyrocketed from the gesture. Ever so slowly he turned his head to look at Xeno, preparing himself for the inevitable reprimand for overstepping his boundaries, the scolding that he was only a knight in the presence of a _king_. None of that came for him, however, and Elcrest's throat tightened when he looked at the other. Xeno's eyes were as warm as the sun and his smile as inviting as ever. “Please, do not apologize. I actually quite appreciate your friendly antics. It... makes me feel at home around you.”

“Oh. I... I see…” Elcrest's lips were drawn taut, conflicted. He knew it was not his place to act so dreadfully casual around his king, being his squire of only a few months. And yet… Xeno’s words slipped into his heart, smoothing away the teeming anxiety in his chest. Could they really grow comfortable enough around each other to become honest, true friends...? It seemed that was what Xeno wanted, and the only thing standing in his way was the wall of Elcrest's towering respect for him.

No, now wasn't the time for that. Elcrest tugged at his collar and swallowed audibly, refocusing himself on the task at hand. They had to get through this lesson if he wanted to show Xeno the true joy of music. “How about we keep going? It is about time we get serious, after all.” He was met with a questioning gaze, but he continued. “Now that you know what keys to press, you must learn how to actually play the song. That means using both hands, and all of your fingers. ...Think you can handle it?”

_No_ , was Xeno's immediate thought. _No, of course not._ But he couldn't bring himself to say that; not after they had spent so much time practicing. He forced on a grin, the flash of teeth it displayed offering little distraction from the awkwardness of it all. “I... suppose it would not kill me to try.”

He was reluctant to act, but he worked up the nerve to set his fingers in place. Deep breaths came and he searched desperately to find his inner focus. He had to do this _right_... He didn't want to disappoint Elcrest after all the work they'd put into this.

“You may begin as soon as you're ready.” Elcrest instructed calmly, and Xeno nodded. It was now or never, he supposed. With a thick swallow to force back the lump obstructing his throat, clumsy fingers began their blind march across the keyboard.

Elcrest watched and listened intently, his brow creased with a hint of displeasure. Xeno could feel those pale yellow eyes boring into him, a gaze so powerful it nearly made him squirm. He knew that he was doing something wrong; it was blatantly apparent with how off the melody sounded. But there was no need for that fact to be hammered in any harder through such intense eyes staring at him!

“You missed a note. Take it slower. There is no need to rush.” Elcrest's instructions came out gently, with no hostility to be detected at all. But still it stung the young king, and he bowed his head further in shame. He stopped in the middle of playing and set his hands back at the starting point, all to start again slower than before.

So much slower that his fingers barely even crawled across the keyboard. “That is... a bit too slow. Could you try to pick up the pace?” Elcrest did well at keeping up his supportive demeanor, although his voice held a touch of weariness this time around.

Xeno sighed and it was right back to the starting position with him. His hands trembled as they hovered over the keys he would press, but he forced himself to continue on for Elcrest's sake. Another take went by, and his performance was sloppier than all others before. He shook and he fumbled and by the midway point, the song blanked from his mind entirely.

Elcrest looked on with concern, carefully studying Xeno’s expression. The song delved into an incomprehensible mess, and moments after its descent, the king simply froze in place. He stared at the keys with wide eyes and grit teeth— an expression no less distressed than the one Elcrest wore.

“Xeno, please... You must focus!” He pleaded with an urgency that perhaps outweighed the matter at hand. But it was important to him; the way Xeno's face lit up when Elcrest first played his song was so very, _very_ important. “I am certain you are capable of learning this. You must believe in yourse—”

“ _Enough._ ” Xeno's sudden snap made Elcrest recoil. The cold clutches of fear gripped at his heart, worry of having angered his king sprouting in his mind. But one look at Xeno's torn expression made it evident that he was more distraught than anything. “Hasn't this farce gone on long enough as it is? It’s pointless!”

His frustration was strong, and it hurt to stand as an outlet for it. But Elcrest couldn't bring himself to be mad at him, as he was the one who'd pushed him out of his comfort zone. “I disagree. Look how swiftly you picked up on learning the keys! There is undoubtedly talent resting within you. You merely have not uncovered it yet!” He rested a hand on Xeno's arm and tried to meet his eyes. “I believe in you. What you lack is belief in yourself.”

Xeno jerked away from the other's touch and turned his head in the opposite direction. “I am able to memorize patterns well, yes. I will not dispute that with you. But that does not take away from my inability to perform a song!” His words were harsh, but most of all his voice was riddled with pain. “I was not meant for music— you have made that exceedingly obvious to me. I am sorry to disappoint you, Elcrest.”

There was silence. The air hung thick and stifling over them, and the broken mood weighed heavy on their hearts. They were both tense and uncertain of where to go from there, but Elcrest was the only one to actively wrack his brain in search of an answer.

There had to be something more to Xeno's inadequacy. The king sat anxiously drumming his fingers against his leg, his brown eyes haunted by something too deep to make out. Elcrest had seen that same look earlier before, when he stared up at the pipe organ. Why did his gaze drift so far away, when the faults that plagued him sat right in front of him?

“Xeno... Do you have any inkling of why your parents gifted you that organ, even though you've no experience with playing an instrument...?” He trudged forth guided only by a whim, but something tugging in his heart told him it was the right question to ask.

Xeno flinched as if he'd been burned, and his expression immediately darkened. He made no move to lift his head, only tucking it down further. “...I cannot say for certain on their behalf, but... I believe I can make a sound guess as to why. However, I do not wish to burden you with my personal grievances.”

With a reaction like that, he was sure that he was on to something. Even though he was in no position to do so, Elcrest pushed forward with his hunch. “I understand your concern. But I can assure you it would be no trouble. As long as I am not overstepping my boundaries, it would be my pleasure to listen to your tales.”

There came the response Xeno feared, but perhaps the one he needed most. His drumming fingers went still and laid flat on his lap, and he stared at his gloved hands. All of his attention was put into those gloves, focusing on them to ignore everything he wanted to avoid. Every last minor detail became clear to him as he stared— the worn fabric, a scuff of dirt along his right knuckles, a thread poking loose at the seams on the left... Had the situation been any different, perhaps he would have considered the need for a new pair in that moment. Instead, the distraction of imperfections kept him grounded. He breathed deep and spoke.

“I believe... it is simply because my parents never truly knew me,” he began reluctantly, and Elcrest raised his eyebrows. “Of the two of us, they were able to spend the most time with my brother Kallias. As such, they were more aware of his hobbies over mine. When we lived in the Kingdom of Landbeorht, he would often play the castle’s pipe organ. I suppose my parents merely assumed that I must share his talent, and hence chose the organ as their gift to me.”

“The Grand Master plays the organ?" Elcrest couldn’t help but voice his surprise, though he immediately realized his rudeness and covered his mouth. It was a bad move no matter how shocking the information was, but Xeno seemed relatively unfazed. Elcrest shook his head and lowered his hand back onto the stool. “Um, please excuse my ill manners... May I ask why your parents knew so little of you?”

Xeno shrugged off the apology, and his gaze remained affixed to his gloves. “I spent my childhood primarily under the care of instructors. Landbeorht's plan to send a noble on a journey to raise a new kingdom was in the works long before I was conceived. And as the first born son of the Archduke, I was chosen as the one to walk the path of a foreign king. I received intensive schooling of royal caliber scant months after I learned to walk, and so a rift was drawn between my family and me.

“I'd hardly the time to breathe between my studies, but worse yet was my father's desire to see me serve as a knight of our homeland before I set out for foreign land. With a childhood starved of all save schooling and training, I suppose I did not possess any hobbies for my parents to detect, regardless... The only passion I possessed was for reading and writing, which was no doubt founded off a life of studies.” There was a faint smile formed upon Xeno's lips once he finished, but there was nothing but a profound sadness clouding his eyes. The sight made Elcrest's heart twist with grief.

“That... is _horrible_ …” It was hard to tell what was right to say to something like that, so Elcrest did what he did best— he expressed his honest feelings and compassion. Again he was careless, moving without thinking, and he rested a hand over his king's. Xeno looked up at him at last, bewildered. “I'm sorry you had to grow up like that. I cannot fathom how hard it must have been on you, as only a child…”

Brown eyes flickered between Elcrest's face and the soft gloved hands that enveloped his own. Pale cheeks were colored with a faint shade of rose, and the blushing young king swallowed thickly. “I…” He started and failed, words escaping him. This sympathetic reaction wasn't at all what Xeno had been expecting. How was he meant to approach it? He'd never intended to fish for pity...!

Xeno breathed a deep sigh and shook his head. It mattered not how bizarre receiving such intimate concern was to him; he mustn't be caught off guard by such miniscule things. “I... understand that it may seem that way, but I assure you it is fine.” His inflection was awkward and hesitant at first, but he overcame it with a clearing of his throat before continuing. “I deeply appreciate how much work my parents put into making certain I was prepared for the future that awaited me. In fact, I am positive that those times must have been even worse on them than it ever was on me.”

For a king who never backed down from facing matters head on, he was skilled in avoidance when it came to his own feelings. “Perhaps so, but that still does not make it fair to you. You had your childhood robbed before you could experience even a glimpse of what it should be…” Elcrest lightly squeezed Xeno's hand, his heart constricting. “Following our responsibilities in life is the duty of all people. But everyone still deserves some time to live for themselves.”

His eyes grew wide. The meaningful words reached out comfortingly towards him, but their grip was just too strong for Xeno's vulnerable heart. He was crushed in their embrace, and his spirit faltered. He slumped down in his seat, his face marred with sorrow. “I... will admit that it was lonely. Never once did I have a friend of my own,” he confessed with some difficulty. A thought crossed his mind at that, and his expression unexpectedly warped into a grimace. “Ah... I suppose even now I do not truly have any friends, do I? Kallias stands beside me as my brother and friend, but aside from that…”

Regret tugged at Elcrest's heart, sinking its claws in deep. It was clear to see how much Xeno was hurting. He'd pushed too far— this was never his place to intrude to begin with, and now he'd hurt his king. How was he ever to become a knight when all he did was fail the one he'd sworn his life to? With teeth grit and heart racing, he knew he had to make things right. “But... Everyone loves you. You have brought such wisdom and prosperity to this land, I... I do not know what Regnant would ever do without you!”

“Regnant loves their _king_ ,” he responded harshly. “But what of Xeno? What of the boy with feelings, insecurities, weaknesses, and desires of his own? Even though I fight to put myself beside my people as their companion, no one sees me for who I am. No one sees as me someone just as human as they.”

Xeno held himself tense in anticipation of Elcrest striking another weak point, but it never came. Silence made its home between them, and that familiar somber atmosphere greeted them like an old friend.

Two hearts had united under one goal, only for them both to be left torn. Elcrest came to ache just as deeply as Xeno, his king’s hidden feelings resonating stronger with his behavior than he'd like to admit. They hurt, they stung, and they faced down the same pain of honesty with a towering wall of differences standing between them.

“You just... want a friend…” The long silence was broken with a barely audible murmur from Elcrest. It almost escaped Xeno's notice, and what he did hear was not enough to make out anything intelligible. He faced his squire with a quizzical look, but the pain he saw in Elcrest made him regret it.

This was all wrong. This was meant to be a time of learning and bonding, but instead they were sitting there feeling sorry for themselves. What was the use in that? He knew it would be a mistake to express his emotions to anyone— hiding his feelings away had never done him wrong before. He may have felt comfortable confiding in Elcrest, but that still didn't mean that he _should_.

Thankfully, there was always a chance to fix one's mistakes.

Elcrest's hand had gone slack, and Xeno took that opportunity to his advantage. He slid his hands out from under the comfort of the other's, and then wrapped it up securely in his grip. Elcrest jumped at the touch and his head darted back to look at Xeno, but all he was met with was a smile plastered on his face like a well-worn mask. The king gave his squire's hand a light squeeze before guiding it up to hold close to his chest.

“Please... do not worry yourself over me.” His voice was smooth as he played the act of composure perfectly. “I didn't mean to speak in such an abrasive manner... I promise you that I am happy as king, regardless of how my people see me. I love Regnant and its people more than anything else in the world, and I would never wish for a life different than the one I've been granted.”

Elcrest didn't respond immediately. He stared deeply into Xeno's eyes and simply... thought. He stared and pondered to the comfort of that practiced smile pointed at him. Although he may not have intended it, Xeno had laid out his deepest troubles all too plain for Elcrest to see. Everything was in his sight… everything but the answer to Xeno's woes. What did he have to do to bring the warmth back into his king's smile? It was like the rising sun to him, and he would do anything to see it rise once more.

“...I believe... it is about time you stop doing everything alone.” He spoke up, his words slow and uncertain. But once the last syllable had left his lips, a spark of conviction ignited in Elcrest's eyes.

The strength left Xeno's fingers, and his squire's hand slipped from his grip. His hands remained frozen in place, loosely clasping at nothing. With owlish eyes, he watched Elcrest's brightening expression as though the boy had just grown a second head. “I... beg your pardon...?”

“I apologize, was that too abrupt...?" Elcrest replied with a faint smile. He reached up to delicately push Xeno's hovering hands back upon his lap. "It is just... This talk has made me realize we've been going about these lessons the wrong way all this time."

The surprise drained, and Xeno was left with nothing more than exhaustion. "And so we are right back to this..." No, perhaps exhaustion wasn’t quite it. He was just… disappointed. It was typical to see that fleeting glimmer of hope, of someone _understanding_ , become extinguished before it had a chance to shine.

Elcrest merely shook his head and continued. “Your nervousness only spiked as soon as I left you to play on your own. Therefore, if a companion is what you require... then I propose we make this a duet performance.”

“A... duet?” Xeno parroted, his head tilting with a quirk of his brow. “Are you capable of such? This hardly seems the type of song that would require two people to play…”

Only then was their eye contact broken, and Elcrest turned his head to look at the piano once more. He gazed at it for moments on end, a hand rising to ghost over the keys. “I can tweak it a bit in order to make it work. It should not be all too difficult.”

There was a sigh. A momentary wonder of why he was still bothering with this tickled at Xeno's mind, and in all honesty, his lack of an answer to that worried him. “After all of that, you still worry about the piano... I envy your tenacity, truly.”

“It's not that. I saw how happy my song made you, and... I want to do everything in my power to make my king—” The words caught in his throat and he stopped himself, knowing it was wrong. Nevertheless a shadow of doubt haunted him, whispering how it wasn't his place to speak any differently; it would _never_ be his place. But then, Elcrest smiled. “No... to make _you_ happy, Xeno. That is my wish.”

“...M-me...?” Xeno wavered, the words striking just the right cord to make his heart leap into his throat. An absent hand reached up to fiddle with his collar, and brown eyes trailed down to watch his mindlessly working hands. He wasn't sure how to handle that, the avoidant gesture making it obviously so, but... it made him happy. His throat had gone tight, but his chest felt warm. Slowly but surely, Xeno's smile turned to a genuine one.

“Very well. If we have come this far already, we might as well give it a try.” His hand discarded its awkward fumbling in favor of the piano, but he hesitated. Should he set his fingers in place, or...? “Ah... Shall I proceed with what you previously taught me, or would you like to guide me elsewhere with this?”

“Oh, no. Please, carry on with what you've learned!” Another reckless move was made by Elcrest, with his hand splaying out over Xeno's hesitant one to lower it onto the keyboard. He took well to the gesture this time and lowered his other hand in turn with a short nod. “I will tune in a few beats after you start. As long as you keep half an eye on my presence in the song, I believe you are perceptive enough to pick up on it on your own.”

Brown eyes turned their judgmental stare onto Elcrest, and it was plain to see Xeno didn't believe in him in the slightest. A wary chuckle came from the squire and he waved it off. “If not, then rest assured I shall instruct you properly. How about you think of this merely as... a friendly challenge to your skills?”

The look on his face told wonders of the doubt still lingering in Xeno, but he suppressed it. He took a deep breath and sealed his fate with one last reluctant nod of his head. “In that case... I shall accept your challenge.”

Elcrest was pleased, and so came the signal to start. The first handful of notes came easily, but before long, Xeno was a bundle of nerves once more. He hesitated on which keys to press, sloppily missed a key, or pressed down two at once in an off-key slur. The melody to play was fresh in his thoughts, but the pressure to play it perfectly caused his mind to race past all he'd learned.

That is, until he heard the soft notes sound from beside him. They played in time with his fumbling mess and covered his mistakes with practiced grace. The song sounded nothing like how it should, but bit by bit, it was salvaged ever so slightly. Underneath the out of tune mess Xeno performed was a constant reminder of how the song sounded proper, urging him to carry on. It may not have been a miracle cure, but there was certainly a sense of elation to be felt from the duet.

He pressed on as normal, but only a few more notes had passed by until his curiosity was too much to bear. Xeno snuck a glance at Elcrest, his fingers pausing in their clumsy dance.

The boy was absolutely engrossed in his work, his eyes closed and body gently swaying with the music. The sight was mystifying, and the king found his attention lingering for too long. Elcrest took notice of the halt and his eyes cracked open to spare a glance at Xeno, and his lips upturned in an encouraging smile. It was only a brief moment before the music swept him away again, but it was appreciated nonetheless. Xeno resumed playing.

Notes were still missed. Hands bumped frequently with the _clink_ of their colliding gauntlets joining in with the mediocre harmony. There was not an ounce of the perfection Xeno desired in their performance, but as with all things, practice makes perfect.

What mattered was that those bundling nerves had begun to calm. With Elcrest working just as hard beside him, Xeno's mind was clear, and his shaking body was set at ease. Soon enough the mistakes of anxiety were a thing of the past and all that remained were the faults of inexperience. They played on, working for that perfect run.

Little by little, the song came together. The mistakes were overcome ever so slowly and those inexperienced hands found their rhythm. As their efforts peaked, the song sounded clear, dazzling, majestic, and most of all... whole. The ache Xeno felt in his chest when Elcrest first played the song had been filled by their harmony, and he was utterly at peace in the folds of the music.

Then, all at once, came the perfection he sought. Xeno nearly jumped up from his seat in absolute joy once the song finished without fault, the pounding of his heart drowning out all else. “We did it, _Elc!_ That... that sounded wonderful!” He turned to Elcrest with a face beaming with radiance, though he was met with something contrary to his.

“ _‘Elc...?’_ ” He repeated with a curious intone, his face scrunched in a puzzled expression. Xeno was confused at first, but after a few moments the realization hit him plain as day. His joy warped into pure terror.

“Ah... w-was that too informal of me? My apologies. It merely slipped out in my excitement... I shall refrain from using it henceforth—”

“Actually...” Elcrest's voice hardly raised high enough to cut off Xeno's excuse, but nonetheless the king stopped dead at the interruption. Elcrest scratched idly at his cheek, his eyes drifting downcast. “I... quite like the sound of that. Would you mind referring to me as such from now on...?”

“Huh...?" Xeno sounded just as stunned as he looked. To think Elcrest, of all people, asked the King of Regnant to call him by a nickname... On any other day, such a thing would be inconceivable. But today, it made him happier than he knew how to express.

“I would be honored to! Oh—” He exclaimed, but a thought stopped him short. Ever so slightly, a confident grin played at his lips. “But... on one condition. You are to only refer to me as Xeno from now on. No more ‘King Xeno’, or ‘Your Majesty’... Please, I do not desire any formalities from you.”

“So that is how you wish to play…” A moment was taken to mull over the proposal, but it was plain to see Elcrest did it for show. The corners of his lips twitched with the grin he fought to conceal. “Then... I accept your conditions. However, I cannot guarantee that I won't make mistakes. But if it makes you happy, then I shall do my very best, Xeno.”

A budding friendship, born of hardship... They smiled at each other, and it felt right. Music was what brought people together, and this was no exception. Though there may have been difficulties, both of their wishes had come to pass. A bond broke free from the weight of differing status, and the joy of music was spread to one most important king. They were _happy_.

“Shall we continue playing?” With some reluctance, Elcrest turned his head away from his newfound friend to peer back at the grand piano. He rested his fingertips upon the cold ivory keys. “No one has come in search of you yet, so I believe we've enough time to resume.”

Xeno followed suit and placed his hands at the starting point, appearing the most comfortable he'd been throughout the entire session. “You know... I was about to ask you the same.”

And so their song marched on. The ballroom filled again with noise, playing without halt. It was a duet of two torn souls playing joyously, for they had finally found their unison. Their jagged edges may not fit together, but they pressed tight against each other and worked, mended... The king and his squire had found their connection. Now, it was the squire's turn to teach all he knew.

Their performance was exceptional; any err from Xeno so infrequent that it went unnoticed. But as time went on, their frequency picked up. The slip-ups evolved from amateur mistakes to sheer folly, and the pace of his off-key notes dragged on at a snail's pace. Elcrest had half a mind to look over his shoulder to check on how Xeno was doing, but he had a feeling he'd snap out of it with time. He continued as though nothing was wrong.

They played and played, with Xeno's movements crawling ever so closer to a complete halt. No matter, Elcrest went on as he should, determined to let his friend overcome his issues on his own, until finally— _Thump_.

Elcrest's unrelenting fingers stilled, his eyes spread open wide and staring blindly at the engravings on the piano's surface. There was something heavy on his shoulder, weighing down his arm. Xeno had stopped playing entirely, and the ballroom fell into silence. Carefully, Elcrest shifted his head to glance down at the unexpected company.

Xeno's eyes were closed, his lips parted a fraction. His only movement came from the gradual rise and fall of his every breath, as shallow as it was. He looked perfectly content resting on the shoulder he’d made his pillow.

Laughter slipped past Elcrest's carefully crafted composure, though he stifled it to a quiet chuckle as not to disturb his sleeping companion. _Have I truly pushed you past your limits, Xeno...? I cannot imagine how overworked you must be to be worn down so drastically by this..._ He found himself wondering as he gazed fondly at the other.

No matter the pedestal he had set him on, it'd become plain to see that Xeno was just as much an ordinary human as he. He got tired, he fell asleep, and he even did silly, unprofessional things like doze off in the middle of partaking in important activities. As easy as it was for Elcrest to fall asleep at inane times, perhaps it wouldn’t be so out of line to assume that Xeno could beat him out with this oddity.

Nonetheless, it was comforting. The contented slumber of the king put Elcrest at ease, and neither his gaze nor smile relented. It was unlikely he'd ever wind up in a situation like this again, and the peace was too relaxing not to get lost in it as well.

“If a friend is what you need... I will be happy to be yours, Xeno.” Came his eventual words, his voice but a drifting whisper. “Sitting beside you like this... it makes me see just how lucky I am to have this opportunity with you. Not only because you are the most compassionate, capable king there is... But because you are Xeno, and I'm blessed to have the chance to see you for who you truly are.”

The lips parted with every intake and exhale of breath twitched for a brief instant, and Elcrest could have sworn he caught a glimpse of a smile on Xeno's face. His heart was sent aflutter from the passing sight, but a thick swallow of saliva did away with it. A curious hand reached out to the brown hair that had fallen out of place, and with gentle care he swept it away from Xeno's eyes.

Xeno didn't budge, sound sleep. Whatever that smile was for, it was certain that he was too far gone for it to be a reaction to his squire's whispers. Perhaps he was having a nice dream...? Whatever it was, Elcrest returned it with his own, filled to the brim with love.

“We shall resume your lessons once you next have a spot of free time. ...Sleep well, my friend.”

 

* * *

 

The perpetually busy audience chamber grew quiet into the night, without a soul left to linger the as the evening waned. The sun had set, the castle had settled, and while it wasn't yet late enough for any to go to sleep, all had retired to their room by now. All but one.

Guilt gnawed at Klaus's soul, unable to look past how wrong it was for the traitor of Regnant to sneak into the audience chamber. After all he had done, surely he did not belong in such a magnificent place. But even still, his heart lead him there.

He'd been given another chance at life, at happiness, but instead he clung desperately to the sins of his past. His heart weighed heavy knowing someone else, someone who shared his royal blood, could have sat in his place upon the worn stool right now had it not been for him. Instead she was gone, while the ghost of the past that he'd become was forced to live for many days onward. Oh, how God despised him.

Still, he played. His fingers danced gracefully across the keys in a song his heart yearned to play. If there was one ounce of faith that Klaus maintained hold of, it was the very thing the one he missed most once taught him. The joy of music held the power to elate even the most burdened hearts.

He put aside thoughts of Eve, of the black flames, of the Eclipse, of his sins, and let his heart guide him in song. There was comfort in the familiarity, and the chamber reverberated with the sound of the organ's howling pipes.

* * *

Off in the knight barracks, a slumbering soul began to stir. Lead astray by a peculiar ache in his heart, Alto listened to the faint voice that had begun to beckon him. It was difficult to hear, but if he opened his mind and heart, he could feel the call passing through the recesses of his soul. It was a plea to drift into a deep sleep, and a plea that his tired body ultimately welcomed. He wandered off to lie down on his bed and closed his eyes, and before long the world around him began to fade. Sounds and feelings grew further and further away from him, until at last consciousness was lost to him.

The body earned the respite of a few minutes of rest, until a hero of old woke in Alto's place. His eyes opened, pale yellow irises drifting around to take in the sight of a room of vague familiarity, one he still needed some work in becoming accustomed to. He flexed his fingers to make certain he had full control of the body, and once satisfied he lifted himself off the bed and left the room.

Elcrest knew not why he was headed towards the castle, but the lingering ache in his chest guided him incessantly. He made time in his arrival, his feet having carried him at a abnormally brisk pace. Though as odd as it was, everything clicked into place once he stepped foot inside the castle and was greeted by a familiar melody echoing off the walls. Realization struck him hard, nearly knocked off his feet by the understanding of why the longing to wrest control and come here was so strong.

It was a song that connected two souls, calling out to him through the dead of night.  He may not have been able to hear it at first, but the tether between his heart and the raw emotions the music emitted lead him right to it. Disregarding proper behavior, Elcrest broke into a run and made straight away for the audience chamber.

Even though he knew exactly what he would find once he reached the back wall of the chamber, Elcrest was nonetheless stunned to see it with his own eyes. His breath was stolen away by the sight of Klaus sitting at the stool before the great pipe organ, his fingers gracefully dancing across the keys in a song they both knew like the back of their hand. For someone who used to struggle to play even a basic melody on the organ, he now worked the instrument like an expert.

Elcrest kept a fair distance away from Klaus while he played, choosing to instead stand mesmerized by the act. He had fallen so awash in the music that he dared not to interrupt. He listened as the song raced towards its end, his heart squeezing tight in his chest.

Once the final notes of the song had been hit, he closed the space between them. As much as he would have liked to hear more, he'd prefer to speak with his friend before he started up another song. But when his movement evoked no response in the blond, Elcrest decided to lightly rest a hand on Klaus's shoulder.

“That... was magnificent, Xeno.” He spoke up when Klaus jolted under the delicate touch and whirled around to face him. There was a bewildered look in his eyes, but once their gaze met, Klaus began to visibly relax. Elcrest couldn't stop the smile tugging at his lips. “You've improved astoundingly since I last heard you play.”

“Ah, you think so?” While his tone still carried a tinge of surprise to it, Klaus's expression was turning into one of great pride. A grin played at his lips, and there was no mistaking how honored he was to receive such praise. “I have had quite a long while to practice, I will admit.”

“Do you plan on playing more...? I would be honored to stay for a full performance, if you're willing.” Elcrest backed off some with that request, his hand dropping back down to his side and he took a step away to provide some space. Hope still gleamed in his eyes as he awaited a response from the contemplating Klaus, with even some traces of a pleading look coming from him.

“I am not opposed to continuing, no,” Klaus began, carefully considering his words. He may have been pleased with the compliment, but he was still admittedly nervous about the subject around one with as much expertise as Elcrest. “But I don't suppose you would care to join me for a duet, in that case? It has been far too long…”

“Oh! Yes, that sounds like a great idea.” The response had caught Elcrest off guard, but he appreciated it more than he could possibly express. The two men exchanged fond looks and Klaus offered out his hand, to which Elcrest took graciously. In all the years that had passed, the stool had remained just as cramped as ever. They squeezed together to fit on it, neither minding the closeness now more than ever before. In fact, they seemed to find comfort in sitting so tightly pressed beside one another again. “Perhaps we can play our song together, and afterwards... maybe I can attempt to teach you a new song I know?”

Klaus raised a brow at that, his head tilting with an unimpressed stare locked onto Elcrest. He even went as far as to wear a slight pout, but despite it all his shining eyes gave away the playful nature of his antics. “Or perhaps, I can teach _you_ a new song. I have learned quite a few things through all our years apart, after all. Even composed a few myself, actually.”

Rosy cheeks were no stranger to Elcrest, and the heat rising in his face made this time no different. He averted his gaze and rested his hands on the manual, his tense shoulders squared. “I-I see... Well, it would be an honor to learn under you. I would not be surprised if my skills have grown a bit rusty anyways, after all this time…” He looked up again, but he didn't stay up for very long at all. Instead he leaned into Klaus's form beside him, resting his head neatly upon his shoulder. “Please, lead the way, my friend.”

Elcrest's hair tickled when it brushed along the length of Klaus's neck, and a rise of embarrassment caught up to him as well. He glanced at his friend with wide eyes, their blue hue just as bright as the tinge of flush lighting up his cheeks. What he saw was an image of pure tranquility. It may have been nothing more than a head of black hair obstructing his vision, but Elcrest was at peace, so _happy_ in Klaus’s presence… It healed his tired heart.

With a contented smile gracing his lips, Klaus leaned his head peacefully against Elcrest's. “It will be my pleasure.”

Gloved fingers were set back in place upon the manual, and the two friends played the night away, side by side once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Klaus is alive and happy again in my heart and Elc still visits him frequently via Alto and everyone lives happily ever after, no one can tell me otherwise this is my fic goodnight.


End file.
